Infiltration
by Agent Jemma Simmons
Summary: Coming back to the base after going home for awhile, Elena comes back to find most of her teammates either dead, or turned into an LMD. She has to find a way out of the base and to her teammates who are under Radcliffe's control and in the framework. Who can she trust on the base?


Elena walked into the quiet base. It didn't seem like many people were around which was unusual, but she was distracted, and tired from the plane ride over to the base. She walked to her room and tossed her belongings on the bed. What she really wanted to do was sleep, but she decided to go find Mack instead. She kept on guard, because Mack liked to pull pranks on her, and now would be a good time, right when she came back to the base. She wandered the base, not really focusing on anything around her.

Not finding Mack, she headed to the kitchen to get some food. She walked in and her heart jumped. Mack was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, his shotgun axe sticking out of his chest. Deciding this must be his next prank, Elena laughed and went over to him. "Very funny Turtleman, you got me." She lightly tapped his foot with hers but he didn't move. Usually he would have gotten up by now and laughed, giving her a kiss just because. But he wasn't moving. She focused on his chest, trying to see if she could tell if he was breathing. After not seeing any movement, she bent down to try to check his pulse. Her hand landed in the sticky pool of blood. No pulse. "Come on Turtleman, wake up." Tears sprung into her eyes as she registered what happened. "No… Mack come on… wake up." No response. Elena looked around. There had been a struggle. She had been too tired and distracted. Using her powers, she ran through as much of the base as she could, but she couldn't find anyone. She decided to take a walk, looking in places she hadn't gotten to when she was using her powers.

She came to the room where all the weapons were kept. She was afraid to go in there, but her gut told her she had to. She debated using her powers but decided against it incase she had to drag a body out, like she had already had to do multiple times. She hadn't found anyone she knew, besides Mack, and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified. Elena gripped the knife she pulled out from one dead agent's tactical suit. She would have preferred a gun, but the agent was out of bullets.

Slowly, she walked into the storage room, ears on high alert for any noise. She thought she heard heavy breathing so she headed in that direction. Daisy turned the corner just as Elena was coming up to it. Daisy pointed a gun at her. "Get away from me!" Daisy yelled. "Daisy, it's me Elena." "Is it? Is it really? Because LMDs have infiltrated this base. They killed Fitzsimmons, and who knows how many others. You can't trust anyone around here." "Mack is dead too." "How do I know you didn't kill him? How do I know you're not an LMD too?" "I'm not." "That's not good enough." Daisy took a shaky breath. "Use your powers." "What?" "An LMD wouldn't have inhuman powers. Use your powers and go get something I know you couldn't have gotten otherwise." Using her speed, Elena ran out and grabbed the dead agent's gun and a magazine of bullets. She pointed the gun at Daisy. "Your turn." Daisy gestured for Elena to give her, her hand. Elena extended her hand for Daisy to grab. Daisy grabbed it and spun Elena around, placing a knife to her neck. "Like I said, you can't trust anyone."

Elena struggled to get free of Daisy's grasp without getting her throat sliced. "Don't resist. I don't want to hurt you." The gun had gotten knocked out of Elena's grasp and it was sitting on the floor a few feet away from her. If only she could reach it. "We just need to upload you, and you will be free from the pain of this world. You could be with Mack again." That was the last straw, Elena twisted out of Daisy's grasp and she grabbed the gun before Daisy could register what was going on. She shot Daisy in the stomach. "That was for Mack." Elena ran out of there until she found an empty room. She put a hand up to her neck and felt blood. It didn't seem to be life threatening though.

'I need to get out of here.' Elena thought. She couldn't figure out how though. Who knows who is an LMD or not, and she certainly doesn't know how to fly a quinjet if she was able to get there.

Carefully walking through the base Elena kept on her guard. Who knew what she would find next? She started walking through the rooms. After grabbing her things, she came across Coulson's room. An idea of how she could get out of the base popped into her head and she carefully opened the door to his room. She hadn't been there too long, but even she knew about Lola. She used her powers to tear the room apart and she found the key. Elena slid it into her jacket pocket and left the room. Now she just needed to leave the base.

 **A/N: This is the first chapter. I plan to write more, I'm just not that great at updating.**

 **I have also posted some of this on my instagram intotheframework and I will continue to post parts of my story on there as I go.**


End file.
